


Beg For It

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Begging, F/F, Kinktober, Miqo'te WoL, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Minfilia draws out an unexpectedly needy side in her girlfriend.





	Beg For It

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt 3: Begging

To look at Minfilia, one might suspect that the Antecedent would be as sweet and to the point in the bedroom as she was outside of it. And in some ways, she was… but Veronyka had seen other sides to her too. Sides that brought out toys, that dressed up, sides that took her breath away in more ways than one. Though, if one were to only look a little deeper, to get a little closer, they would definitely find out just how… exciting Minfilia could be.

Take now, for instance, as she grazed her fingers up Veronyka’s sides, her girlfriend arching into her with a gasp.

“Minfilia,” Veronyka moaned, her ears folding back in pleasure as heat flooded her body, especially at the point between her legs where heat and wetness was quickly pooling. It had taken some convincing, but finally, Veronyka had conceded to Minfilia a night in the inn at Aleport. The surroundings were nice, as Minfilia had said, and the two had spent the day enjoying those surroundings while picking flowers and just chatting. Now, though, the time to talk and pick flowers was over. Now, heat filled the room, reflected in Minfilia’s eyes as she watched her girlfriend all but fall apart in her arms. Or maybe some of that heat was from the flickering fire too. Ever since that first time, fire had enkindled something in the both of them, though maybe that was mostly Minfilia. And she had seemed rather… excited after Veronyka had dispatched a goobbue that had gotten just a little too close for comfort. Actually, come to think of it, that had been the thing that had happened right before Minfilia had suggested they retire to the inn for the night.

“I wonder,” Minfilia mused. “Can your hands also wield magic or do you need your staff for that?”

“W-why do you ask?” Veronyka asked, shuddering in pleasure as Minfilia kissed her neck, fingertips digging into the soft skin of her sides.

“Maybe I like the danger of fire,” Minfilia whispered into a furred ear, nipping the tip of it so that Veronyka half yelped.

“I’m sure I can ask Lalai or one of my other black mage friends,” said Veronyka, her heart slamming against her ribcage, legs threatening to give out on her.

“Please do,” said Minfilia, her fingertips sliding beneath the waistband of Veronyka’s panties, the only thing that remained on her. Their make out sessions didn’t usually get this heated to the point where their clothing had been discarded even while they were still standing, but, well… Minfilia had been unusually excited. And Veronyka had been enjoying each kiss, each gentle nip, each brush of fingertips, far too much to complain, to ask them to move to the bed. Now, though, she began to regret that. Especially because her knees didn’t seem like they’d hold her up much longer.

“Can we move to the bed?” Veronyka asked, her cheeks as pink as Minfilia’s discarded top. 

“Normally I’d disagree and decide to take you right here, but I dare not think of the state of this floor,” said Minfilia. “Nor are my arms up to the task, unfortunately. Much as I would love to have you come apart in my arms.” Veronyka felt more heat build under her skin at Minfilia’s words, at the mental image that it conjured, the desire to be pinned against a wall overtaking her. But, though Minfilia was strong, she wasn’t that strong. Pinning her to a bed, though…

Veronyka gasped as Minfilia did that now, sending pleasure singing through her at the feeling that rose up within her, this feeling of being dominated, the oddly thrilling feeling of being submissive. As Minfilia held her legs apart, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Veronyka’s hips, her thighs, her tongue just gently grazing her clit.

“Please,” Veronyka begged, surprised at how needy she sounded but not really caring. Minfilia’s questing fingers had grazed her panties enough times by now that she was fairly dripping, aching, needing the sweet release that only Minfilia could give. 

“Did the kissing really turn you on that much?” Minfilia asked, eyes reflecting the firelight as she straddled her girlfriend, Veronyka’s cheeks still burning, her pussy still aching.

“Maybe it did,” said Veronyka. “But it was mostly… the ears.” Just as she’d half-hoped, Minfilia took this as an open invitation to run a hand over one of Veronyka’s ears, fondling the tip so that Veronyka all but melted into the mattress, a whimper rising from her throat.

“You mean like this?” Minfilia asked, teeth grazing the pointed tip for a moment before her thumb rubbed up the inside.

“Please,” Veronyka shuddered, wondering if she could touch, if that would only make Minfilia tease her more.

“Oh, if you insist,” said Minfilia with a laugh. She lowered herself down, strands of her blonde hair hanging in her eyes. They tickled Veronyka’s thighs as she finally lowered her head down, tongue dragging through the folds and toying with the clit enough to make Veronyka moan a little louder, clutch the sheets a little more. She hoped that the inn owners wouldn’t mind some clawmarks in the sheets- after all, she was a miqo’te, it was only to be expected that she had claws. And it was a little hard not to when Minfilia was so skilled with her tongue, when her every movement drew out yet more pleasure, when Veronyka’s body still sang with pleasure from every prior touch and kiss.

Veronyka had expected Minfilia to tease more, had expected her to draw this out. But instead, her tongue went to work eagerly, plunging in and out and coming up to flick her clit, driving Veronyka to the very edge of pleasure and beyond, tumbling into the abyss of fantasy, of fire, pleasure that she only ever knew from Minfilia’s lips and fingers, indeed, her whole body.

“Minfilia,” Veronyka moaned louder as her body quivered with orgasm, curling in on itself. But Minfilia wasn’t done yet, her fingers continuing to rub over Veronyka’s clit until her girlfriend was little more than a quivering mass on the bed, her tail curling and uncurling around Minfilia’s thigh.

But Veronyka was only too ready, when Minfilia let her guard down, to turn the tables on her girlfriend, tail lashing in delight as she pinned Minfilia to the bed, claws digging into Minfilia’s upper arms.

“Your dominant side comes out when you’re made to beg,” Minfilia mused, then gasped in delight as Veronyka’s teeth bit into her neck. “I must remember that.”

“What can I say?” Veronyka said with a smile. “I’m not very good at being patient.”

“Now, that, I knew all along,” said Minfilia, grinning back at her girlfriend before their lips met in a kiss. As Minfilia’s lips had done before, now Veronyka kissed her way down Minfilia’s body, the flat plane of her stomach, down lower between her thighs to gently drag her tongue through the folds. Though, the gentleness did not last long- as Veronyka had said, she wasn’t very good at being patient.

And, judging by the way Minfilia was moaning, clutching at Veronyka’s hair, fingers fondling her ears, she didn’t mind how fast Veronyka was being either. Especially with the way she arched her back, moaning Veronyka’s name, body already starting to shake with orgasm.

Veronyka managed to draw forth a few orgasms from her girlfriend, leaving Minfilia shaking and looking far from the ‘proper’ Antecedent that Veronyka had first met.

“Should I make you beg more often?” Minfilia asked, stroking her hand over Veronyka’s hair and down to cup her cheek as her girlfriend came back up to lay on her side beside her.

“Only if you’re ready to deal with me afterwards,” said Veronyka. Minfilia winked at her, her blue eyes seeming to glow.

“I think I can definitely do that,” said Minfilia. In the firelight, Veronyka looked so warm, so content. Exactly the way Minfilia liked to see her girlfriend.


End file.
